


Cool kids

by sophi_coookie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Dark!Simon Bellamy, Hurt Nathan Young, Nathan Young Needs A Hug, Other, READ THE WARNINGS AND SUMMARY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i need more tags, mill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: Future Simon is a creep. A... Predator... completely... unpredictable. So he couldn’t pass up the chance to.... pounce on a little Nathan young.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. And she said~

Nathan sat down on the one and only ratty mattress. Thinking about Kelly or Twix or whatever. 

That’s when **he** came.

Simon. Not well Nathan calls him Barry. He likes messing with him. Mainly for his reaction.

But Barry didn’t look like he normally did. The way he was holding himself, the confidence?

Barry didn’t have any confidence everybody knew that. So what was it? Was it he was his hair was all messed up? That weird grin that was staring at him that would later be engraved in his memory?

“Barry? Whatca doing up here? Spying on me like a pervert arent ya!”

**And**

**Simon**

**just**

**grinned.**

He was standing next to him now looking down and the sitting Nathan. In the back of Nathan’s mind he realized he was like a sitting duck. 

He cocked his brow in question before _it_ happened.

_Before he was being forced onto the mattress. Before there was a hand over his mouth, muffling his protests._

_He was... all over him. Ripping the one of the few shirts he had and yanking down his jeans._

It’s was mainly a blur from there.

_He remembers the feeling of being torn apart from the inside. The tears flowing down his face. He remembers the feeling of hickeys being pressed into his skin and he remembers the fists._

_He could remember wishing he could die. ~~ **Not ever come back.** ~~He remembers the feeling of blood between his legs and the harsh kisses being pressed on his lips._

  
Most of all he remembers that... _smile_

**_That_ **

**_Horrible_ **

**_Grin._ **


	2. Chapter 2

I WROTE AN ENTIRE FREAKING CHAPTER AND BECAUSE OF MY LITTLE SISTER MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER IT ALL GOT DELETED. What the fawkkkkkkkkk. I’ll write a new chp now or after I eat.


	3. Chapter 3

nathan groaned as his eyes fluttered open. what happend? it took his a few seconds but all the memories came back. ~~along with the tears in his eyes, whatever~~ he sat up, wimpering as he looked at his battered legs. he didnt understand why wpuld he DO that? hurt him in THAT way? 

i may have taken embarsssingly long, but he managed to get up. he gathered the most un-reveling clothing he could think of. nasty, your nasty a part of his mind screamed at him. he looked down at the blood still running down his legs. slowly but surely he managed to get to the showers. he was thinking about calling one of his parents, _simon_ couldnt hurt him there, could he? well maybe, he could ponder about that later. 

he.... didnt deserve a hot shower. he turned on the water, the chill wacking his skin, sending shivers down his spine. he scubed at his skin _disgusting_ , _gross_ his own mind sending tears streming down his face. the water below him was a deep red, it was... kinda mesmarizing. running he hand down his legs and watching the rough blood scab off reveling dark deep briuses. 

once he was ' _clean_ ' he stood there for a while, unmoving 

why 

why would- 

why would he- 

why the fuck would he DO THAT?!

the grabbed the towel, quickly noticing that it was way to rough on his ~~used, nope, broken? nope~~.. his ingured body. unshed tears burning his vision as he climed into his hoodie and hightops. he pulled the communitiy service jumper over, ever though it wasnt the most comfortable. he turned to his locker, hair still damp, as the others arrived. as _simon_ arrived. he was fine. 

everything was.. muffeled. he could hear the others, conversing to eachother, talking and laughing, he was underwater. he was well aware of the massive black eye ccovering have of his face, the hickeys littering his jawline and his neck. he was underwater as kelly called out to him, underwater though the abrubt stop of talking. underwater as all eyes where on the back of his head. underwater, until curtis grabbed his sholder. 

_"SIMON STOP PLEASE!" he could feel the overwelling pain all thoughout his body. the couldnt escape **icantgetawayicantgetawayICANTFUCKINGGETAWAYINEEDTOGETAWAY**_

he let out gasped as he flung curtis off of him, his friend hitting the locker, and pratically ran across the room, backing himself into a corner. he could breathe. so he sat there. there was about 2 minutes of silence before he looked up. Curtis was sitting next to his locker, kelly was standing close by, alisha was next to the mirror holding her mascara, and simon.. where was he? was he going to sneak up on him? what was he- 

simon has appeared close to alisha and she wacked him for scaring her. they where all still staring at him. Alisha broke to tension. "howdya get the black eye?" he looked up at her. "its nothing. got into a fight is all." he tried not to look at simon. he couldnt look at him. Alisha snorted before contiuning "yeah fight with who?" 

nathan tried his best to plaster a simile on his face. "wouldnt you like to know" Alisha obviously feel for his antics, along with Curtis, since they scoffed. kelly keep looking at him though. it was.... uncomfortable. whatever. he was fine. 

they where spraying down the graffited wall, when _it_ happened.

_when he looked up and simon was infront of him._

_when_

_he_

stared up 

_and_ _all_

_he_

_could_

_see_

_was_

_that_

_**grin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo~ I didn’t want to write a lot of rape.. um but yeah please comment if you liked this chapter, even if there’s more chapters by the time u read it. Um yeah I wanna know what people think


End file.
